1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a motor driven zoom lens (referred to as an electrically driven zoom lens camera).
2. Description of Related Art
In a known electrically driven zoom lens camera, and particularly in a known compact, electrically driven zoom lens camera, a rotatable driving member, such as a cam ring, is rotated to move a group of variable power lenses in an optical axis direction to thereby effect a zooming operation. The cam ring is driven by a motor through a gear train connected to the motor. To miniaturize such an electrically driven zoom lens camera, improvements have focused on the location of the drive motor, a drive mechanism of a zoom lens barrel, and a terminal gear of the gear train, etc. These are all relatively large internal components of the camera.